A Sterek Outing
by SterekHeart
Summary: Having been secretly a couple for the past month, Derek and Stiles debate on the idea of coming out. Different situations eventually lead their romance into the line of fire. How will some react? Rated T due to language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: The Window

Clinging to Scott's side as they walked through the fog covered forest; Stiles' paranoid emotions spilled out. _"Scott! Come on! It's creepy out here! Why did you have to drop your backpack out here? And why can't you just find it tomorrow...you know, when it's daytime!"_ Scott sighed. _"I don't have time tomorrow. Man up! I'm not gonna let any boogiemen get you."_ Scott punched Stiles chest as he joked around. Stiles rubbed his chest and scoffed. _"I'm not scared. I'm just careful. How did you even lose your backpack out here anyways?"_ Scott reached down to pick up his backpack when Stiles started shaking his hands around to keep warm.

_"If you would have answered your phone last night, then you would have known I fought off Jackson out here. I kicked ass."_

_"Ehh...I was playing a really cool video game."_

_"Cool. Did you take a shower after? Cause you smell like sweat."_ Scott paused and sniffed Stiles. _"...and kind of like Derek."_ Stiles laughed awkwardly before he ran to his jeep. They both got into the jeep and sped down the road.

...

Stiles parked in front of Scott's house to drop him off.

_"Stiles, take this back to your house and hide it somewhere safe."_ Stiles took what looked like a** fang** out of Scott's hand and began to question it. _"Ew! What the hell is that? And why can't you keep it?" _Stiles shivered with disgust.

_"It's one of Jackson's fangs. I punched it out last night. And I can't keep it here because Derek could show up at any moment and find it. I'm gonna study it later so don't lose it!"_ Scott got out of Stiles' car and went into his house. Stiles couldn't tell Scott that Derek showed up at his house sometimes, so instead he said nothing.

Stiles drove away and continued driving until he stopped at an intersection. Stiles seemed to be the only one on the road. The street lights flickered and it freaked him out so he locked his doors. Stiles let out a loud scream as a dark figure landed on the hood of his car making a loud bang. Stiles saw it was Derek and began to calm down until he saw Erica to his left and Issac to his right. Erica began tapping her claws seductively on the glass before she ripped off the handle of the door and pulled Stiles out.

_"Was that really necessary Erica? Who's gonna pay for that?"_

Derek grabbed Stiles shirt tightly and held him down on the roof of his car. _"Where's the fang?"_ Stiles widened his eyes at the realization that Derek knew.

_"Uh...I'm not really supposed to give it to you."_ Stiles answer was cut short when Derek reached into Stiles' pants pocket and pulled out the fang. Derek gave Issac the fang and told both him and Erica to get back to base immediately.

With Derek now alone with Stiles, he smiled as he affectionately fiddled with Stiles' jacket collar.

_"You know when I reached into your pocket to get that fang, it wasn't the only hard thing I felt."_

Stiles laughed. _"I blame you..."_

Derek pulled Stiles closer to him by his jacket. _"Good. Cause' if that didn't happen every time I held you down, I'd be concerned."_ Derek held Stiles' face and stroked it softly with his thumb. Stiles closed his eyes and nuzzled Derek's arm with his nose. Derek asked_"You didn't tell anyone about us did you?" _ Stiles stood up and began to hug Derek while resting his chin on Derek's shoulder.

_"No. I hate not being able to see you whenever I want though."_ They stayed silent for a moment until Derek began to speak. _"I've gotta go before one of those idiots come looking for me."_ Derek bent over and pecked Stiles on the lips. He paused and went in for another kiss. He couldn't help himself and began getting really into it when he forced himself to stop. _"Goodnight. Be safe, and if you tell anyone...you're dead."_ Derek ran off into the darkness.

Stiles laughed before he got into his jeep and drove home.

...

The next day, Stiles arrived at school and ran directly to Scott. _"Finally it's Friday! Is Danny still throwing the party?"_ Scott shook his head no. _"Danny got a D in one of his classes so his parents grounded him."_ Scott started to walk into school when Stiles grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

_"You're lying! Danny is basically the smartest kid in this school. How could he get a D?"_

Scott explained as they walked into school. _"Ever since Danny and his boyfriend broke up, he hasn't been able to concentrate on school."_ Stiles opened up his locker and pulled out a candy bar. _"So now I have nothing to do."_ Danny's ex walked by as Stiles yelled _"Thank-You!" _sarcastically down the hallway.

...

After school Scott and Stiles met up. _"So what are you gonna do since Danny's party is cancelled?"_ Stiles looked to Scott for an answer. _"I'm catching a movie with Allison. Her parents think shes going to the movies with Lydia, but I'll sneak in."_ Stiles shook his head. _"Well that's just great."_ Scott patted Stiles on the back and asked _"How about you?"_ Stiles threw his hands into the air and yelled _"I'm gonna get drunk! Then maybe I'll just believe I'm at an awesome party._" Stiles got into his jeep and drove back to his house.

...

About one hour after the sun finished setting, Stiles turned on some music, opened up a pack of beer and started to drink. After he had finished one can and half of another one, someone knocked on his window. Stiles noticed it was Derek so he opened it. _"Derek!" _He helped Derek get through the window then shut it. _"Welcome to my party!"_ Stiles took Derek by the hand and attempted to get him to dance. _"Dance with me."_ Stiles set down the can of beer he held in his hand.

_"I don't dance."_ whispered Derek as he sat on Stiles' bed and laid down to stare at the ceiling. _"My room, my rules! Now get off your sexy werewolf ass and dance with me!"_ Derek sat up and smiled. He stood up and began to slow dance with Stiles.

_"See. It's fun, and you're not bad at it."_ Stiles moved in closer to Derek. _"How are we going to keep this up? We've been doing this whole secret meet thing for the past month. When can we tell people about us?"_ Stiles looked into Derek's eyes as he made sure his words stuck.

_"I thought you were fine with this."_ Derek raised his voice and pulled away from Stiles to sit back down on the bed. Stiles sat next to him.

_"I am...or I was. I don't know. I just don't like having to hide my feelings for you in front of people. I mean, when are you going to man up and tell your pack?" _Stiles knew just as the last words left his mouth that he was being selfish towards Derek's feelings on coming out.

Derek stood up and walked over to the window.

_"Derek! I'm sorry. That was way out of line and I was being selfish. If you're not comfortable with coming out, I'll wait. It's fine with me, as long as I have you."_ Stiles walked over behind Derek and put his arms around his waist.

Derek turned around to face Stiles. _"You're right. I shouldn't care what people think."_ Derek leaned down to press his nose to Stiles' nose. _"That isn't the only reason though. I don't want you in the line of fire. When people find out that I care about you, they'll go after you."_ Stiles nodded his head telling Derek he understood._ "But you'll protect me."_ Derek's eyes filled with sadness.

_"I can't all the time. And I don't want to live through the moment where I couldn't save you."_

Stiles attempted to comfort Derek by holding his face before saying_"It's worth the risk."_ Derek grabbed both of Stiles' wrists and slowly lowered them as he kissed him. Within seconds, a simple kiss turned into a full on make out session. Derek lifted Stiles up and laid him down gently onto the bed all while keeping their mouths connected.

_"Is that another one of Jackson's fangs in your pocket?"_ Derek joked around as he took off Stiles' shirt. Derek then took off his own shirt and continued to kiss Stiles.

_"For a werewolf, you're really gentle and sweet." _Stiles spoke quietly.

Derek paused to look into Stiles' brown eyes. _"We're not going all the way tonight because I know you're not ready."_ Stiles smiled as he played with Derek's hair. _"How would you know that?"_

_"I can feel it."_ Derek whispered into Stiles' ear as he started to kiss him even more.

While being too caught up with kissing Stiles, Derek failed to sense peeping eyes looking in through Stiles' window.

_These eyes belonged to Scott._


	2. Chapter 2: The First Reveal

Chapter 2:

The sun began to shine through Sties' bedroom window as he remained sleeping in Derek's arms. Eventually Stiles began to writhe around trying to keep the sun out of his eyes. Derek woke up sensing that Stiles was in discomfort and began to nuzzle his neck kissing it softly. _"What's wrong? Are you okay?"_ Stiles opened his eyes and rested his hand on Derek's bare chest. _"It's just the sun shining in my eyes again. You know I love when you stay the night with me."_ Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and playfully intertwined it with his as he stared into Stiles' eyes.

_"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that we always end up taking our shirts off and making out would it?"_

Stiles smiled. _"Don't get me wrong. I definitely don't mind seeing your body."_ Stiles looked down at his own stomach and sighed. _"I wish I had an amazing body like yours too._" He laughed.

Derek got on top of Stiles, grabbed both of his wrists and held them against the headboard of the bed. Derek whispered into Stiles ear. _"I find your body very sexy."_ Stiles flirtatiously joked around. _"Oh. So you're one of those naughty werewolves."_ They both smiled and Eskimo kissed. Suddenly they heard Scott calling from downstairs.

_"Stiles! Are you up yet?"_

Both Stiles and Derek jumped out of bed lightning quick and threw on their clothes. _"Damn it!"_ Stiles whispered as he tossed Derek his shoes. _"I'll go meet Scott downstairs. Hurry and make a run for it!"_ Stiles kept his voice low as he kissed Derek goodbye. He tapped Derek's ass multiple times while playfully whispering _"Go! Go! Go!"_ After he made sure Derek got out of his window safely, he ran out of his room and bumped into Scott.

_"Woah! What's the rush Stiles?_" Scott asked as he casually walked into Stiles room and began looking around. _"So how was the one man party last night?"_ Stiles began stuffing his mouth with potato chips as he came up with a believable lie to Scott's question. _"Oh just a normal one man party. Beer. Music. The usual."_ Scott nodded his head as he messed around with Stiles' alarm clock trying to avoid awkwardness.

_"You sure it didn't include making out with the Alpha wolf of Beacon Hills?"_

Stiles froze in place with potato chips falling out of his mouth as he racked his brain trying figure out what to do. _"What?"_ He forced out a fake laugh. _"What are you talking about? Ha! You're really hilarious Scott. Me? Making out with Derek? I'm dying of laughter inside right now man!"_ Stiles began pretended to read a book.

_"Allison's parents went with her to the movie so I couldn't sneak in. I came over here last night to join your party then I saw you making out with Derek. So don't lie."_ Scott explained in a monotone voice. Embarrassed, Stiles buried his head into the book and pretended to read.

_"I can't even believe this right now!"_ Scott yelled.

Stiles threw his book down and began yelling back. _"You can't believe what Scott? That I'm gay? You're fine with Danny being gay, but I guess when it's your best friend you can't handle it."_

Scott scoffed. _"Are you serious right now? I don't care that you're gay! I care about the fact you're with Derek. He's 100% psycho and has absolutely no knowledge of how to be a decent person! Why would you purposely put yourself close to someone that dangerous?"_

Stiles shook his head angrily. _"You don't even really know him Scott so you can't really pass judgment. Plus I continue to put myself close to you, even though you've tried to kill me twice."_ Stiles sat down on his bed. _"Can you just be supportive of my choice?"_

Scott calmed down and sat next to Stiles. _"Look. I'm sorry for getting in your business. It isn't my place to judge whoever you love. Just becareful. And I want you to know that you can still talk to me. Nothing changes because you like guys. And to be honest, I've kinda always thought you had a crush on Danny."_ Stiles laughed. _"I did for like a month last year."_

_"So...can I tell Derek that I know about all of this?"_ Scott asked as he walked toward the hallway. _"No. Not yet at least. Me and Derek talked last night about the whole coming out situation and we decided to tell my dad first. Together._" Stiles explained to Scott.

_"You're gonna tell your dad tonight? How do you think he'll wrap his head around it?"_

_"Not tonight. Next weekend. Hopefully it all goes okay."_ Stiles and Scott walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Stiles poured some cereal.

_"...Just out of curiosity. How big is Derek?"_ Scott began to laugh.

Stiles nearly choked on his cereal while laughing at Scott's question. _"Not gonna lie. He was gifted by the Gods."_ Scott's eyed nearly popped out of his head. _"What the hell? You're already having sex with him?"_

_"We've been meeting each other almost every night for the past month. But no, we haven't yet."_

Scott looked puzzled. _"Then how could you possibly know?"_

_"Rolling around on my bed and floor while making out doesn't exactly keep Derek soft. If you get what I'm saying."_ Stiles explained. Scott sat there with a straight face taking the entire information in. _"And your Dad hasn't suspected anything?"_ Stiles shook his head. _"Not really, I mean he keeps asking about the smell in my room but that's about it."_

_"I know. I smelled it too. What the hell is it?"_

Stiles laughed._ "It's Derek. He sweats a lot. I'm pretty sure that's how his body stays in perfect shape, cause he just sweats off every calorie."_

_"Ok, you're already too comfortable with giving me this information. I'm leaving."_ Scott joked around and he walked towards the front door to leave.

_"Derek's muscles get harder when he goes into full on Alpha mode too!"_ Stiles yelled as Scott closed the front door and left. Stiles laughed knowing he had embarrassed Scott as he finished his breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3: Overheated

Chapter 3: Overheated

Nearly a whole week had passed by and Stiles hadn't seen Derek since morning he came out to Scott. For some reason Derek had been avoiding him. Stiles sat on his bed shaking with nervousness. He felt sick to his stomach because he knew his dad would pull up into the driveway at any second. It was the night both he and Derek planed to come out to his father. The only problem was that Derek hadn't talked to Stiles for the past week. Stiles paced back and forth in his room until Derek tapped his claws on the bedroom window. Stiles' heart skipped a beat, mostly because he was still nervous but also because he was seeing Derek. He opened the window and helped Derek in.

_"God! Where the hell have you been?"_ He latched onto Derek and hugged him. Derek stood there for a second before hugging Stiles back. Noticing something was wrong, Stiles began asking questions. _"What's wrong? Why are your claws out?"_ He grabbed Derek's hand and started to rub it softly. _"After I left your house last Saturday..."_ Derek paused and clenched his hands tightly as if he were in immense pain. _"Mating season started. The werewolf heat cycle." _Derek kneeled to the floor looking injured. Stiles sat down next to him and began rubbing his back to help him calm him down.

_"So. Isn't that when you're at the top of your game during sex? Are you in pain or something?"_

The worried sound in Stiles voice gave Derek the strength to get up to his feet.

_"I'm trying to hold back my urges. Don't worry about me..."_ Derek tried to make his claws retract, but there was absolutely no effect. Stiles held Derek's hand. "_Why do you look hurt?"_

_"My urge is hard to control. I've tried to stay away because I didn't want to push you into doing things you weren't ready for."_ Derek squeezed Stiles hand as he gave off a low growl. _"Why did you come back then Derek?"_ Stiles looked to Derek's eyes.

_"Tonight is important for you. I wanted to be here with you when you told your dad."_ Derek pulled away from Stiles' hand and crouched in the corner of the room. Stiles kneeled in front of Derek and placed his hands on the sides of Derek's face. _"Relax Derek. Everything's fine. Just breathe slowly."_ Stiles put his hand on Derek's forehead and realized he had a fever. _"That's impossible! You have a fever. Why aren't your healing abilities working?"_

_"It's because I'm focusing all of my energy to hold back my urge. My healing ability isn't gone. It's just slower right now. I'm fine."_ Derek began to pass out so Stiles caught his head from hitting against the wall. _"Derek!"_ Stiles shook Derek a few times to wake him. Once he opened his eyes, he began mumbling words that didn't make sense.

Stiles helped Derek get up and laid him down gently on the bed. He went into the bathroom and got a cold wash cloth to place on Derek's forehead. Stiles took off Derek's shoes and rubbed his head at an attempt to calm Derek down. With claws still out, Derek opened his eyes which were stuck in a deep shade of red. Derek looked around the room trying to figure out what he was doing. _"You passed out. You're straining yourself!"_ Stiles put his hands on Derek's face and kissed him softly. _"Let it go Derek. Stop trying to hold back your urges and just relax here. Try to fall asleep."_ Stiles got up and started walking to towards the hallway to go downstairs.

_"Wait, what about telling your dad?"_ Derek tried to get off the bed when Stiles started talking. _"Stay. I'm still going to tell him. And I want you to stay here and rest."_

Derek shook his head no. _"It isn't right. I should be there with you."_

Tears began to fill Stiles eyes.

Derek got up and walked over to Stiles. _"Why are you crying?"_ He wiped Stiles' eyes and held him close. Stiles laughed quietly. _"Nothing. You're just a really caring person."_ They both stood quietly with their eyes closed as they hugged. _"Ok. Now please lay in bed so you can heal. I'll be back. It shouldn't take that long to explain to my dad."_ Derek walked over to Stiles' bed and laid down. Just as Stiles finished talking, he heard his dad's car pull up.

In the living room, Stiles shook his hands trying to get rid of his nerves. Mr. Stilinski walked through the door as he saw his son sitting at the dining room table. _"What are you doing?"_ Stiles looked at his father nervously and began to speak. _"Dad I have to tell you something."_ Stiles' dad put down his coat and sat down in the chair directly across from Stiles. _"Please don't tell me you're failing a class again."_

Stiles answered _"No."_

_"Well what is it then?"_

Stiles stared down at the table while he spoke the words that would change his live forever. _"I'm gay dad."_ He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see his dad's reaction.

_"Look at me. I don't care whatever sexual orientation you are. You're still my son and I still love you."_

Stiles couldn't wipe the giant smile off his face as a wave of relief hit him.

_"So...who's the lucky guy?"_ Just as Stiles' dad ended his question, Derek walked slowly into the room. Derek walked over to stand next to Stiles.

_"So Derek Hale is the guy?"_

Both Derek and Stiles clutched their hands tightly together hoping for the best.

_"You're not what I would think Stiles' type would be. Fine by me though. As long as you treat him right."_ Derek shook his head and agreement. Mr. Stilinski turned to face Stiles. _"You need to start working out if you wanna compete with him." _He laughed and went to his room and left the boys in the living room.

As soon as he heard his dad's bedroom door shut, he jumped up and hugged Derek as tight as he could.  
_"How do you want to celebrate? Wanna go out somewhere?"_ Derek asked. Stiles got a big grin of his face still energized over the ordeal that had taken place. He whispered in Derek's ear.

_"I want you...and me naked...in the back seat of your car."_ Derek's eyes widened due to the fact he was completely caught off guard by Stiles' remark. Stiles laughed as he grabbed Derek by the hand and started walking upstairs with him. _"I'm just joking Derek. Not tonight. So don't pass out over the thought. How about we just go play Super Mario Brothers? I bet I'll kick your ass."_ Derek scoffed playfully. _"We'll see."_

They both went up to Stiles' bedroom and played video games.

...

Hours passed and Stiles was beginning to fall asleep with the game controller still in hand. Derek picked him up and carried him to bed. _"Thanks for coming over tonight. It really meant a lot." _Derek helped Stiles' get undressed because Stiles was almost completely out of it. _"And I'm sorry we didn't have some mega radical sex tonight." _Stiles laughed as he kicked off pants.

_"That moment will come when the time is right." _Derek sat in the chair next to Stiles' bed with a blanket and pillow. He sat there so he could still be with Stiles, yet wouldn't give the wrong idea to Stiles' father.

_"I know. I just feel bad you're in full on mating mode, and you can't get anything."_ Stiles smiled.

_"I'm fine. Plus seeing you in your sexy Batman boxers is good enough. Now shut up and go to sleep." _Derek curled up with the blanket.

_"Goodnight Derek."_

Stiles turned off the TV and lamp.

_"Goodnight Stiles."_


	4. Chapter 4: Passenger Side

Chapter 4: Passenger Side

Derek sat on the floor reading a book as Stiles leaned across Derek's lap and played video games. It was a very comfortable position for the both of them. They were able to relax and bond with each other even though they were doing two different things. After reading a few chapters from his book, Derek would always kiss Stiles on the head or rub his fingers through his hair just to let Stiles know that he was still thinking about him. Stiles paused his video game and tossed the remote onto a pile of clothes.

_"This game is so boring..."_

Derek set down his book and laid flat on the floor and stared at the ceiling. _"Why do you keep playing them if they're so boring."_ Stiles laid down right beside Derek and began staring at the ceiling too.

_"I don't know. It's nice get lost in stuff you find interesting."_

_"It's not healthy to get lost in things like that."_ Stiles turned and kissed Derek. _"I get lost in you all the time. And by the way, you're lips are extra soft today."_

Derek smiled. _"Well, it's not that bad to get lost in things I guess."_ He kissed Stiles and the two began going back and forth with short kisses until their lips were locked into a full make out session. As Derek laid on the ground, Stiles got on top of him and continued to kiss him. With Derek's body giving off so much heat, Stiles took off his shirt. This of course led to Derek taking his off as well. Derek picked Stiles and laid him down onto the bed before he took off Stiles' shoes and continued to kiss. Stiles stopped kissing Derek for a second.

_"Wait. Are we doing this? Is this what you want?"_

Derek ran his hand down the side of Stiles face softly. _"I don't wanna do anything you don't wanna do. Whatever you're comfortable with."_ Stiles smiled. _"Then I guess we are doing this."_ As the two kept their lips connected, Stiles unbuckled Derek's belt, took it off and threw it to the floor. And since Stiles never wore a belt, it made it a lot easier for Derek as he slid Stiles' pants right off. Derek paused.

_"Wait. I have protection. Let me go them out of my car."_

_"Protection for what? You can heal remember. You can't have anything bad right?"_

_"Oh yeah."_ Derek smirked. _"Lucky you."_

Derek had his fingers on the band of Stiles' boxers when he heard the distant howls of his pack in trouble. He froze in place as he tried to listen more carefully. By the sounds he determined the Argents had found his base.

Stiles sat up from his laid back position. _"What's wrong? Did you hear something?"_ Derek began getting re-dressed. _"The Argents found my base. Hurry! We gotta go!"_ They both slipped on their clothes and got into Derek's car. He sped off down the dark street until they reached Derek's base.

Derek parked.

_"Stay here! Ok. I don't want you hurt. So please just stay here!"_ Derek kissed Stiles before he went to open his car door. As Derek pulled the handle of his car door, gun fire rained on the car.

...

Derek woke up to Erica shaking him. He was in pain and felt weak due to the fact that the bullets he was hit with were laced with wolfs bane. Completely out of it, he pushed Erica out of the way and stumbled out of his car. He attempted to walk towards the entrance of his base when he realized Stiles was in the car with him. He limped over to the passenger side of his car while mumbling _"Stiles..."_ repeatedly. Once he got to the car he ripped the door off and pulled the unconscious Stiles out.

Stiles was bleeding a lot, and in Derek's confused state he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. _"Stiles!"_ Derek picked up Stiles and started walking to the main road when Erica interrupted.

_"What the hell are you doing? You're going to let the Argents get away? They shot Boyd and you're going to chose someone that isn't even one of us over one of your own?"_

_"Don't question my decisions. Pick up your fucking stuff and follow me to the hospital."_

Erica just stood there.

_"I don't question your decisions. But I sure as hell question your sexuality even more now. Did you think we weren't going to put 2 and 2 together? You're gone every night and you come back smelling like him."_

Derek turned around to face Erica from a distance with his eyes now glaring red and his claws out. He began walking towards Erica when Stiles spoke quietly.

_"Derek...Please...don't."_ Stiles eyes were filled with tears due to the fact he was unbelievable pain. Stiles coughed up blood onto Derek's jacket before Derek turned around and did his best at running towards the hospital.

_"Oh my GOD! I'm dying Derek! I'm dying!" _Stiles was in shock.

_"You're fine Stiles. You're just a little cut up. I'll fix it."_

Derek walked ran into the hospital with Stiles in his arms yelling for help. Scott's mom ran over.

_"Oh my God. Stiles! What happened?"_

Derek realized he couldn't exactly explain the truth. _"He was walking down the street when people shot at him."_

_"He was taking a walk at eleven at night?"_

Derek tried not to lose his temper._ "Does it really matter? Just help him damn it!"_

They took Stiles into immediate surgery.

...

Derek sat in the hallway of the operating room for 2 hours before the doctor came out to deliver the news. As soon as Derek saw the doctor he stood up.

_"Well? He's fine right?"_

_"He took some pretty seriously shots to the chest. We managed to stabilize him, but he's in really bad shape. He'll probably wake up in a few hours. Be patient and try not to stress him out."_

Tears shot to Derek's eyes and he tried to hold them back. _"Can I talk to him?"_

_"A bullet grazed his throat, so he'll have a harder time talking. You can see him when he gets to his room."_

Derek walked slowly into Stiles' room and sat in the chair next to him as he waited for him to wake up.

...

Three hours passed. By then both Stiles father and Scott were there. When Stiles finally woke up, he talked with his father and Scott then asked for a moment alone with Derek.

Derek's were so full of sadness, but he tried not to let tears run down his face. He put his hand on Stiles face. _"I'm so glad you're ok."_

_"Well I don't know if I'm ok. I mean bullets to the chest isn't exactly ok."_ Stiles quietly responded with a smile. _"I'm just glad I didn't lose you. This is all my fault. If I didn t take you with me you'd be sleeping in your bed."_

_"Yeah well if I didn't meet you, I wouldn't be here. But then I wouldn't have one of the best people in my life."_

Derek smiled. _"When you get out of here I'm done with the hiding. I don't care what people think. I want to be able to call you my boyfriend in public."_

Stiles held Derek's hand as he joked around. _"Get shot, get a boyfriend. That's fine by me. But I think we both know that me getting shot didn't make you want to be my boyfriend. It was definitely the Batman boxers."_

_"Yep. You caught me."_ Derek laughed. _"Maybe I should get a pair."_

Stiles shook his head. _"Hell no! That would just be one extra thing I'd have to take off before I take you...Not a good idea."_

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles on the forehead. _"Fine. Commando it is. Now..."_ Stiles interrupted. _"I know! I know! Shut up and go to sleep."_ Derek sat back in the chair and laughed.

_"Psychic showoff."_


	5. Chapter 5: Pack

After three weeks of being in the hospital Stiles finally got released. Derek had stayed the night with him on and off for the past three weeks claiming he stayed only keep Stiles from getting into trouble. But he knew Derek stayed there because he was terrified something bad would happen to Stiles while his body healed. Derek waited in the front of the hospital in Stiles' jeep due to the fact his own car was trashed. He got out and helped Stiles get in carefully before buckling him in and shutting the door. As Derek got back into the driver's seat Stiles started talking.

_"You don't have to buckle me in and stuff. I'm not a baby."_ Stiles laughed as Derek began driving.

_"I just want to make sure you don't injure yourself."_ Derek stopped at the empty intersection and as the stoplight turned green Derek didn't move. Instead he stared at Stiles.

_"What?"_ Stiles eyed Derek while trying to figure out what was happening. Derek reached into the backseat pulled out an unwrapped box. He handed the box to Stiles. _"Open it."_

Stiles opened up the box and pulled out a brand new leather jacket. He stared into Derek's eyes. _"Y-you bought me this?"_

_"Yeah. I don't really know. I thought you'd look sexy in a leather jacket."_ Derek began driving again.

_"Thanks Derek. Really. It means a lot."_ He paused._"I'd kiss you. But I can't really turn my body cause' of the pain."_ Stiles laughed.

_"We'll kiss when I get you home."_

Derek pulled up in the driveway of Stiles' house. He helped Stiles get out of the car and get into the house. Once they got into the bedroom Stiles sat on the desk chair and logged onto the computer. Derek rubbed Stiles' shoulders softly trying not to cause any pain when Stiles turned around in the chair. _"You know being shot really sucks. But what sucks even more is the fact that we were getting really into it before we had to drive over to your base and get gunned down."_

_"Getting shot sucked, but it didn't hurt?"_ Derek questioned.

_"Oh it hurt. But not as painful as having to run downstairs and get into your car while being completely hard."_

_"Well i'm sorry you had to live through that pain."_ Derek responded sarcastically. He began rubbing Stiles' bulge through his pants. _"You're kinda hard right now…I hope you're not in too much pain because of it."_ Derek kissed Stiles while playfully biting his lip.

_"God, you're hot. I can't wait until I can take these bandages off. Then it will just be me, you and that bed."_ Stiles paused. _"Maybe the floor, the wall, the stairs, the hood of your car…"_

Derek stopped sucking on Stiles' neck to take in the information. _"…I can probably last that long."_ Stiles' eyes bulged out of his head.

_"Wait! You can last through all of that?"_

Derek remained rubbing Stiles' package when Stiles playfully pushed up off. _"Ok. You really gotta stop now before you make a mess you're not gonna want to clean up."_

Derek kissed him and helped him set up his video game._"I'll be right back so don't fall asleep without me."_ Stiles picked up his game controller and looked at Derek as he walked towards the door. _"Where are you going?"_ Derek answered as he left the room. _"I'm going to tie up some loose ends."_

Derek didn't take Stiles' jeep, instead he ran directly to his hideout. Fired up with eyes blazing and claws out, he went into his base.

_"Sit down now!"_ he growled at his pack.

When Derek realized his pack was making a mockery of his demands by walking slow on purpose, Derek grabbed Boyd by the back of his jacket and threw him against the cement walls. With Derek now furious, Isaac and Erica sat down quickly. As Boyd got up timidly, Derek began speaking. _"I don't owe you an explanation for anything. I don't owe you a reason to why I took Stiles to the hospital. So you're lucky I'm going to give you one. Stiles and I have been together for a month and a half"_ Isaac snickered under his breath.

Seemingly unthreatening, Derek walked over to Isaac. He grabbed Isaac's arm and twisted it back behind his back. The bone of his arm **snapped** and Derek kept it in its twisted position as he finished speaking. _"And if any of you find it funny…I will tear you to shreds."_ He let go of Isaac and threw him to the ground. _"Let it also be known that I am the leader of this pack. If you don't like it, Leave."_ Derek began to leave the hideout when Isaac stood up.

_"I'm done."_ Isaac walked past Derek through the door and into the woods.

Derek turned around to stare at Erica and Boyd._"Anyone else?"_ They shook their heads no and Derek left to go back to Stiles' house.

…

Derek quietly snuck up to Stiles' bedroom window. He looked through the foggy window to witness Stiles doing what most hormonal teenage boys do. He looked away and waited for Stiles to finish before climbing in through the window. Stiles screamed and jumped before trying to hide his stained boxers. _"Derek? What the hell? Why are you back so quick?"_ Derek laughed before walking over to Stiles. _"I told the pack about us."_ He sat down next to Stiles on the bed.

_"I'm sorry. You got me a little worked up before you left."_ Stiles knew he was blushing and tried to stop.

_"It's fine. Everybody does it sometime."_ Derek tried to calm down Stiles. _"I know…but that was the first time you saw…__**everything**__. Like all of it."_

_"Look at me. Does it look like i'm scarred for life? No, it doesn't. As a matter of fact you're piece is pretty impressive."_ Derek responded.

_"Ha. Okay, I'll be right out, just gotta take a shower."_ Stiles walked into the bathroom before pausing to turn to Derek. _"You know I wouldn't mind a big werewolf to protect me in there."_ Derek smirked. He took off this shirt, threw off his shoes and dropped both his pants and underwear. Stiles' jaw dropped at the first real sight of Derek's tool.

_"I-I don't know, if this whole thing is gonna work."_ Stiles stumbled over his words trying to keep his eyes locked on Derek's eyes. _"What do you mean?"_

Stiles explained. _"DUDE! You're not even fucking hard yet and…just look at it. What the hell? Why are you so damn gifted?"_

Derek laughed as he walked into the shower with Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6: Ripped Apart

Chapter 6: Ripped Apart

It had been weeks since Stiles and Derek spent quality time together due to the fact mid-terms were happening. Stiles had put all of his extra time into studying so that he could pass. He felt bad choosing studying over Derek every night, but it was impossible to concentrate with a hunky werewolf sitting in his room. Excitement had helped Stiles get through the last bit of studying because tomorrow was the last segment of his mid-terms.

…

The school bell rang throughout the school as students flooded the hallways. Stiles and Scott walked over to their lockers. _"Who the hell even created mid-terms?" _

Scott opened his mouth to answer but Stiles cut him off.

"_The same psychopath who created the way Wednesday is spelled, that's who! I swear studying is probably worse than having someone drill a screw into me." _

Scott laughed as he grabbed books from his locker. _"You're going to be a virgin forever then."_

_Ok that's not what I meant. You're a dirty minded teenager and you should be ashamed."_ Scott scoffed. "And what makes you think I'm the screw? I could be the screwdriver!"

"Sure you could buddy." Scott walked off.

"Yeah ok! By the way, your sarcasm stunk up the hallway!" He shut his locker and jumped back startled to find Isaac standing behind the locker door. Isaac stood with his back to the locker as he picked at his fingernails.

"_What's up Stiles?"_

Stiles took a deep breath before he answered. _"I'm fine…Are you going to hurt me or something?" _ Isaac smiled. _"Can't I just talk to you without you assuming I came here to hurt you?" _Stiles began walking as Isaac followed on the side of him. _"Yeah, I guess. But you scare me so…"_

"_Do I really scare you? I don't mean to. Plus I wouldn't intentionally hurt you." _ Stiles stared at Isaac for a second. _"Anyways…did you need something?" _

"_Yeah I was hoping you have chemistry notes."_

Stiles stood there for a second with a very confused look on his face. _"You know that I barely pay attention in class."_

Isaac nodded his head in agreement. _"Yeah I know."_

"_Well then why did you ask me?" _Isaac stopped Stiles from continuing to walk by grabbing onto his shoulder. _"..maybe it was just an excuse to talk to you."_

Issac playfully tapped on Stiles' arm. _"Big biceps…"_ He walked off smiling. Stiles ran to the front of the school to meet Scott. He was his ride home since Scott lost the privilege of using his car. The two got into the car and began driving while Stiles debated on talking about the Isaac situation.

"_I think Isaac hit on me." _

Scott laughed and turned to face Stiles. _"Ok just because you have Derek Hale as your secret midnight lover, doesn't mean every male werewolf wants you." _

Stiles questioned himself trying to decide on whether to keep talking or to just forget the whole thing. _"I'm being serious! And it's weird too, cause' Derek told the whole pack that me and him were together. You think Isaac is trying to sabotage us?"_

"_Do you really think someone would be dumb enough to mess around with Derek? And is Isaac even gay?"_ Scott explained.

"_Well obviously! I don't have proof…but he told me that I have big biceps. What straight guy says that to another guy as flirtatiously as he did?" _Stiles pulled up to Scott's house. Scott gathered his things and got out before saying one last sarcastic comment to Stiles.

"_Thanks for the ride. Oh and by the way…you have big biceps."_ He winked and walked into his house. Stiles drove to his house. He walked into his bedroom and threw down this backpack. Derek had been patiently waiting for Stiles so when he walked through the door he pounced. Derek pushed Stiles back onto the bed so that he was on top.

"_What the hell are you doing Derek?"_

Derek got off Stiles and sat down. _"That wasn't the response I thought I'd get. You usually like when I'm on top you."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm just tired." _

Derek stepped closer to Stiles and put both of his hands on the sides of Stiles' face. _"How about we take a nap then?"_ Stiles nodded his head. _"Fine."_ Stiles kick off his shoes and slid off his pants while Derek stared at him.

"_Staring especially long this time. Why?" _Stiles turned to face Derek who was still dressed. _"You're not gonna sleep in your clothes are you?"_

"_Sorry. You're boxers are unusually hugging that sexy little ass in a different way today." _Derek kicked off his shoes and pants before getting under the covers. Stiles got into bed and curled up into Derek's arms. _"Can I tell you something? Promise you won't get out of control though." _Derek nodded. _"What? Wanna jerk or something?_

"_As tempting as that sounds…that's not it. Isaac hit on me today at school. And I have no idea what to do." _Stiles kept his hand on Derek's chest to make sure he kept calm. Derek jumped out of bed and put his clothes back on.

"_Where are you going?"_

Derek buckled his belt before explaining to Stiles. "I'm going to talk to him."

"_No! Stop Derek! He didn't do anything bad!"_ Stiles got out of bed and grabbed onto Derek's arms to keep him from leaving. _"He might have just been joking around!" _Derek jumped out of the bedroom window and began sniffing out Isaac's scent. The scent led to a motel where Isaac was now staying due to the fact he left Derek's hideout. Derek walked up to the door that smelled like Isaac and broke it down. He grabbed Isaac by the throat and held him against the wall.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

Isaac forced out a laugh even though Derek was holding tightly to his neck. _"I'm guessing Stiles told you about today. Am I right?"_ Isaac kicked Derek off of him and into the cheap dresser that was holding the TV. Derek's weight broke through the dresser and he fell to the ground. The two werewolves extended their claws and began going at each other. Derek landed some pretty ferocious hits, but so did Isaac. He clawed straight across Derek's face causing him to growl in pain as his face bled. Derek dug his claws into Isaac's stomach. Isaac then bashed Derek into the ground and kicked him in the head.

With Derek dazed, Isaac began to talk. _"Spending all your time with Stiles really has thrown off your game."_

Derek stood up and spit out blood. _"You're going to stay away from Stiles or I'm going to bury you alive. You'll spend the rest of your little werewolf life in a hole."_

"_That's a pretty serious threat Derek. I bet I can top it through." _Isaac smiled as he explained.

"_I've had a crush on Stiles since the first time I saw him. And it isn't fair you get to just have him."_

"_Ha. What do you think all of this is? Some movie? You can't just force yourself in-between someone else's relationship. And exactly how did that top my threat?"_

Isaac snickered. _"That wasn't my threat. This is."_ Isaac paused. _"If you don't back off, then I'll __**kill **__him. And we both won't have him." _

"_You touch him, and I kill you." _Derek threatened back.

"_Ok. He'll be dead, I'll be dead. You still lose. You guys were the worst match anyways. He's 18, your 24. How creepy is that? And did you really think someone would actually love a person who helped kill his entire family."_ He laughed. _"You helped indirectly, but still…helped. Stiles is a teenage boy with hormones. He doesn't want you! He just wants your body, and deep down inside you know that. He'll be happier with someone the same age as him, as well as the same raging hormones as him."_

Derek didn't answer. He began to believe Isaac's harsh words.

"_Well, I believe the message sunk in. Right? Now if you excuse me…I'll be checking into a new motel. One with a door that is still intact."_

Isaac left the trashed room leaving Derek feeling broken and weak. Derek knew what he had to do. He wanted to protect Stiles, and if that meant backing off of the relationship they had together….then that's what he had to do.


	7. Chapter 7: Wedge

Chapter 7: Wedge

Stiles laid on his bed and looked at his bedroom window waiting for Derek to return. He jumped up and ran to the window as he spotted Derek trying to open it. Derek stepped in and stood quietly.

"_What happened? Your shirt is all bloody...here let me help."_ Stiles attempted to remove Derek shirt but Derek stopped him. _"What's wrong? You're hands are shaking."_ Derek looked down at his hands realizing they were shaking due to the fact he was about to break Stiles' heart. Stiles grabbed Derek's hands and held them tightly.

"_No…don't." _Derek pulled his hands away and stared at the ground.

"_Are you going to tell me what happened?" _ Derek stood there trying to figure out what to do. He knew that he didn't want to hurt Stiles in any way. But he didn't want Isaac to hurt him either.

"…_We can't do this anymore Stiles." _

Stiles shook his head trying to make sense of the whole thing. _"What do you mean we can't this anymore?"_

"_This whole relationship Stiles. It's done. We're done. I don't want to see you anymore after this." _It tore Derek up inside knowing he was completely crushing Stiles. He didn't want to breakup this way, but he knew it would be too hard to break it off slowly and gently. Fast and harsh was the way it had to be done. _"Good-bye Stiles."_

Derek went to step out of the window when Stiles grabbed him.

"_This better just be a fucking joke Derek. What did I do? We can fix it…please!"_ Stiles' voice cracked with sadness as he held tightly onto Derek's jacket.

"_It's done."_

Derek got half way out the window when something hit him in the back. He turned around to see what it was. _"The jacket I gave you?" _Derek looked at Stiles for an answer. Stiles' chin was quivering as he fought tears back.

"_Take it back. I don't want it anyone." _

Derek picked the jacket up slowly and held it close as he jumped from Stiles' bedroom window into the darkness. With Derek gone, Stiles fell to the floor in tears and sobbed quietly into in arms.

…

The next day, Stiles stayed home from school. He had stayed up all night crying into his pillow. Stiles laid in bed all day thinking about Derek. He didn't understand the reason why it happened. The door bell rang and Stiles walked downstairs to answer it. As he opened the door, Isaac stood there.

"_Isaac? Why are here?" _

"_Well you weren't at school today so I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I also brought some of your homework." _He stood in the door frame rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

"_Uh…thanks…I guess."_ Stiles acknowledged that Isaac was cold and felt kind of bad that he walked all the way to his house just to check on him. _"Do you want to come in?" _Isaac nodded and stepped in.

"_It's deadly out there. Way too cold." _Isaac explained as he sat down at the kitchen table. Stiles walked over with two cups of hot chocolate. He sat down and gave Isaac a cup.

"_Here. Just sort of a thanks for walking all the way over here." _Isaac took a sip before speaking._ "Not a problem. I most definitely don't mind helping you. By the way, are you okay? You look kind of sick."_

Stiles continued to drink his hot chocolate staring sadly into the table. _"No, I'm not sick. I just had a hard time last night. I'm fine." _Isaac nodded his head. _"You don't look fine. I'm sorry if I'm prying. But I just don't want you to be sad for any reason. I'd like to help, if I can…"_

"_Derek and I broke up last night. I have no idea why. I don't know what I did to make this happen. I don't even know why I deserve this." _Stiles wiped the tears that were filling his eyes. _"But I guess it's all part of being a teenager right? A lot of heart breaks."_

Isaac smiled. _"Yeah. I'm sorry to hear. But you're a strong dude…"_ Isaac eyed Stiles' muscles. _"…a very strong dude. You'll get through it though. And yes, it sucks that the whole Derek thing didn't work out. But you'll find someone else." _Stiles gave Isaac a confused look. _"I mean, there's no possible way Derek is the only guy who likes you."_ Isaac laughed.

"_What's funny?"_

"_Nothing…you just have a little…"_ Isaac ran this thumb slowly across Stiles' upper lip. _"You had a little chocolate there. I should probably get going now. I hope you feel better tomorrow." _Isaac left. Stiles' sat there stunned by the fact Isaac was being so caring. He ran upstairs, got dressed and drove to Scott's house.

….

Once Scott let Stiles into his house, they raced up to his bedroom.

Scott sat on his bed and resumed playing his video game as Stiles paced the room quickly. _"I don't have a fucking clue on what to do here." _Scott nodded his head. _"Yeah, why are you here?" _Stiles continued walking back and forth. _"Derek broke up with me last night. I spent all night trying to figure out how to get him back. I need help." _Scott paused his game. _"Why'd you guys break up?"_

"_I don't know. And now that we are, Isaac is practically all over me." _Scott laughed.

"_Way to go buddy. Already got another werewolf lined up."_ He patted Stiles on the back before resuming his video. _"This is what being a teenager is all about. School, fights, break ups, heartbreak, alcohol, video games…it's just what happens. And you can't escape it." _

"_Ok, you have a point. But wouldn't you fight to be with Allison?" _

"_Hell yeah. But I love Allison. Are you sure you love Derek? What did you think when you first saw him?" _Stiles stayed for a quiet for a second trying to remember. _"I almost threw up because of the fear. But I was strangely turned on." _Scott and Stiles both laughed._ "But this whole situation seems weird. Something feels off about it. Like why did Isaac just now start going after me? I love Derek…He wouldn't just run out like that unless he had a real reason. I've gotta talk to him."_

Scott picked up a second game controller and handed it to Stiles. _"Ok. Well right now you have no idea where he is, so how about you play this game with me since single player mode is boring."_


	8. Chapter 8: The Robbery

Chapter 8: The Robbery

Stiles walked up and down the aisles of the late night convenience store grabbing items as he walked towards the had moped around for the past week thinking about Derek. And although he was determined to eventually find wherever Derek was hiding and beg him to come back, he was ready for a night of just drinking alone in his room flushing out the sadness. Stiles set down a pack of beer and some chips on the front store counter all while giving the cashier a dorky smile. He kept his smile locked on his face even though the cashier wasn't scanning the items.

"_I.D?"_

Stiles let out a fake laugh as he pushed the pack of beer closer to the cashier. _"I'm 21…come on, you can tell. Look at this face. Look at this body, I've been working on it since I was 16."_

The cashier began to speak when two guys dressed in all black broke through the door. One put a gun to Stiles' head and pushed him into the backroom while the other guy hit the cashier over the head with the gun. The gunman tied Stiles' hands and feet. He stole lifted Stiles' wallet and shoes before knocking him out cold.

Stiles gained consciousness as he began crying hysterically into the familiar hand that was rubbing his head. He realized it was Derek while he tried to focus his blurred vision. Derek placed his jacket around Stiles' shoulders and carried him out of the store in his arms. Still shaken up, Stiles remained quietly crying and shaking during the car ride home. When they got to the house, Derek helped Stiles up the stairs and set him on the bed.

"_Derek, what about the robbers and cashier?"_

Derek kept his voice in a hushed state knowing Stiles' probably had a headache due to the hit to his head. "The robbers got away, but the cashier is fine." Derek carefully dabbed a wet washcloth on the bleeding gash on Stiles' head. _"He hit you really hard…" _Derek' eyes filled with tears and anger and he kept pressure on the cut.

Stiles grabbed Derek's arm and slowly raised it down. _"Why are you mad?"_

"_Because I wasn't there to protect you and now you might have a fucking concussion. This is my fault!"_

Stiles sat up against the headboard of his bed and rubbed Derek's back. _"This is not your fault. But why did you leave the way you did?"_

Derek got up and walked toward the door. _"I don't want you hurt anymore than you already are so I still have to leave."_

"_This cut on my head is not what's hurting me. You are! I sit here in my bed every night and cry, praying you climb in through my window so I can fall asleep in the arms of someone I love! I don't even know what I did to make you leave like that. Just please stay. Please Derek!"_

Derek's voice shook his house as he yelled. _"I LEFT ALL OF THIS SO I DON'T HAVE TO WATCH YOU DIE STILES! I didn't want to do it. But you can't sit here and ask me to choose us over your own life. That isn't right." _

"—_What are you talking about Derek? How am I going to die if we are together?"_

Derek sat down in the hallway closing his eyes to explain. _"Isaac told me to leave you so that __**he**__ would have a chance with you. He said if I didn't disappear from your life, then he kill you." _Derek took in a deep breath.

"_I—I love you Stiles. And I have been completely alone for the last six years, so it's fine if I continue like that. As long as you're safe." _

Stiles' eyes filled with tears. _"That was the first time you told me you love me like that. I don't care what Isaac tries to do. You're the Alpha and he's just a piece of your pack. You set the rules. He doesn't. And If he succeeds with his plan…I want to die knowing we were together and not apart." _

Derek stood up and pressed Stiles against the wall gently and kissed him. Stiles stopped kissing to continue his heartfelt speech. _"And I don't like the fact you were alone for so long. That was unfair to…"_

Derek cut in. _"It's not your fault…." _

"_I'm lucky to be with you…In fact, I want to give you something." _Stiles led Derek from the hallway back into the bedroom. He opened the dresser drawer and began fiddling around before turning around to face Derek. He held the item from the dresser behind his back. _"Ok. Guess." _Derek smiled as he pulled Stiles closer to him.

"…_I can smell the latex. But are you sure you're ready? Don't feel like you need to give me anything. I want you to be comfortable with this." _

Stiles nuzzled his neck into Derek's chest as they stood in front of the bed. _"I'm always comfortable with you. Trust me, I'm ready."_ Derek and Stiles laid down on the bed as they faced each other. Their lips softly pressed together as their hands explored each other's bodies. They knew they didn't want to rush anything so they kept it slow and gentle. Derek laid flat on the bed and Stiles got on top. He showered Derek's neck with short, soft kisses as he glided his hands along the sides of Derek's chest. Stiles unbuckled his belt and kicked off his pants while he remained on top of Derek. The heat from Derek's body washed over Stiles like a wave. As Derek kicked off his pants, Stiles slid his tongue along Derek's happy trail before teasing around his navel. The prickle feeling from Derek's shaved body hair sent shivers down Stiles' spine.

Derek flipped Stiles onto his back and slid off Stiles' boxers.

Stiles sat up._ "I'm a little nervous." _

"_I'll go slow and if you want me to stop, just say something. This is our moment, not just mine. I want you to be comfortable."_

Stiles nodded._ "Okay."_

Derek slid the condom on and lubed up. Stiles winced as Derek slid in. He held onto Derek tightly during the slow thrusts. It was an usual feeling, but it began to feel really good to Stiles. Within a short time, every thrust was shooting an electrical current of pleasure throughout Stiles. They stayed in the same in the same position as it felt the most comfortable to Stiles. He kept his legs propped up on Derek's shoulders while sweat trickled down their bodies. Stiles grasped the bed sheets and arched his back as Derek kept a slow rhythm in **both **of the motions he was doing. Derek remained inside Stiles while he stroked Stiles into eventually finishing. Derek kept sucking on Stiles' neck as he finished to.

After wiping themselves down, they laid curled up together completely out of breath and drenched in sweat.

_"That was amazing! Sex on the bed is officially crossed off of the list. Next time we are so doing it either in the back seat of your car or on the hood of your car. Don't argue."_ Stiles laughed.

_"…you can have whatever you want..."_ Derek ran his fingers through Stiles' sweaty hair.

_"I liked how your muscles tensed up when you shot. But did you really have to dig your nails into my back and nearly choke me out with your legs while you did?"_ Derek joked around as he began getting dressed. Stiles put on his boxers and a t-shirt. He changed out of his sweat soaked socks and sat back onto the bed.

_"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You were the one hitting that one** spot** constantly."_

They laid on the bed talking to each other until they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**I tried to do my best at keeping the sex scene T rated. That's why it isn't super wild and raunchy. Eventually i'll write a mature rated story for that though.**


	9. Chapter 9: Arrows of Love & Death

Chapter 9: Arrows of Love & Death

"_DAMN IT DEREK!" _Stiles screamed out as Derek stood behind him and held his arms to the wall.Derek nibbled on Stiles' ear softly before moving his tongue along Stiles' neck.

"_Keep going. Faster." _Derek picked up the pace leading Stiles to let out a short, quiet whimpers with every thrust. _"Ok…ok. Where do you want it? In or out?"_ Derek struggled to ask the question as he held onto Stiles completely out of breath.

"_In…"_

Derek remained at a steady pace. He clenched onto Stiles' hand and tightened every muscle in his body as he finished. Stiles dug his nails along the wall he had held onto so dearly during the duration of the event. Sweaty, and out of breath, Stiles fell back onto the bed along with Derek and stared at the ceiling.

"_You think it's healthy to be doing this so much? We've literally done it twelve times in the past 3 days." _Stiles kept his hand moving slowly and softly along Derek's sweaty chest.

"_I think it's healthy."_ Derek remained still on the mattress.

"_You're just saying that, cause you like doing it so much."_

"—_I definitely don't mind it. But it's healthy. Think of all the calories we lose." _Derek got up from the bed and put his shirt on.

"…_cause of all the positions?" _Stiles asked

"_Yep." _Derek responded as he slid his boxers back on. Stiles remained sitting on the bed before standing up quietly. He stood motionless saying nothing as he watched Derek put on his jeans.

"Derek…" Stiles called out in a sort of sing song voice. Derek turned his head to set his eyes on the half naked Stiles. He was wearing only a plaid long sleeved shirt and socks. His shirt looked completely worn out and hung droopy upon his chest due to the heavy sweating and constant tugging throughout their previous round at it. Derek scanned Stiles' body starting at his head and stopped when he got down to his now massively protruding appendage.

"_Seriously? Again?"_

"—_I think I'm reloaded. So if you wanna? It's Friday. We can do this all weekend." _Stiles fixed the collars of his shirt while he smirked at the ground awaiting Derek's response.

"_Fine by me…get over here." _Stiles ran over and jumped onto Derek. His legs wrapped around Derek's waist while Derek kissed on his neck. Derek turned around and laid Stiles out on the desk. He dropped his pants and boxers that were now tented. And again, they went.

…

The morning sky was only half lit when Scott barged into Stiles' room. Stiles jolted awake from the sound of the door flying open. As soon as his vision unblurred, Stiles yelled out as he covered his shirtless chest. _"SCOTT! What the hell dude?!"_

"_I need help! If you haven't realized, it's Valentine's Day and I have no clue what to do for Allison!" _Scott pulled up a chair and sat down while Stiles put on a shirt.

"_So you thought to wake me up…" _Stiles looked down at his alarm clock. _"…at eight in the morning and ask me about it? By the way, what makes you think I'm any good at Valentine's day stuff?"_

"_I don't know. Just give me ideas. What are you planning to do with Derek?" _Stiles froze in place and turned slowly to speak to Scott. He had completely forgot about Valentine's Day. _"Damn it! I didn't even think about that. Am I supposed to get him something? Do you think Derek is the gift kind of guy?"_

Scott stood up and exhaled loudly to express his irritation. _"Ok. Guess it was a bad idea coming here."_ Scott walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs while Stiles followed close behind. _"Wait dude. You can't just leave now. What the hell am I supposed to do?" _

"_I don't know. Think of something he'll like." _Scott opened the front door and stepped out into the cold morning air._ "Also…air out your room. It smells like jizz and sweat. As a matter of fact, you do too. So take a shower before doing anything." _Scott got into his car and drove off.

Flustered, Stiles ran upstairs to start brainstorming ideas. He got onto his computer and began looking through ideas for Valentine's day. Nothing seemed to feel right. All the ideas that were listed weren't things Stiles thought Derek would enjoy. Stiles got up and looked into the mirror.

"_Ok buddy. You can do this. Anything you do, Derek will love it…probably." _Stiles focused in on the clothes he was wearing and groaned. _"I…look…horrible. It's okay though. I got this in the bag. I have plenty of time to plan a date night, get dressed then go on said date."_ Stiles sat on the messy floor of his room and brained-stormed for a good 30 minutes before finishing his list of ideas.

"_I'll get him flowers, ̶c̶h̶o̶c̶o̶l̶a̶t̶e̶s̶ ….actually scratch the chocolates. I'm still not sure if he can eat them without dying… We'll go to that nice diner he likes, and then we'll cuddle by the fireplace back here. Sounds pretty good." _Stiles read aloud to himself. He nodded in approval at himself in the mirror before getting into the shower.

…

After his shower he raided his dad's closet in search for any clothes that weren't like his. Stiles knew his clothes weren't exactly fancy or romantic in any way. So he was really set out on impressing Derek for the night.

"_There is nothing in here. Dammit."_ Stiles ran back into his room and threw on some clothes. Since he planned on picking Derek up around four, he had time to go buy some clothes.

…

After buying an outfit and flowers, he got dressed and headed out the door to pick up Derek. He drove over to Derek's subway car hideout and walked up to the entrance. Erica appeared in the doorway, blocking it as she messed around with Stiles._ "Look who it is. The little boyfriend is here to pick up his boytoy."_ She slid her hand along the sleeve of Stiles' new blazer. _"This is new. Since when do you dress so…grown up?"_

"_Can I just go in and get Derek? I don't feel like playing 21 questions with you." _He pushed Erica gently to the side and walked into Derek's room. Derek was on the ground doing pushups, completely focused on making his body even more attractive…if it was even possible.

"_Happy Valentine's Day!"_ Stiles stood there holding out the flowers with an adorable, dorky smile that made you just want to hug him. Derek stood up and dusted his hands off on his tank top. He took the flowers from Stiles and held them slightly grinning.

"_I didn't think you cared about Valentine's Day."_ Derek set the flowers down.

"_I do. It's okay if you didn't get me anything. I have you, and that's enough."_

Derek picked up a medium sized box and handed it to Stiles. _"I didn't forget."_

Stiles opened the box and pulled out the two items. A pair of Batman pajama pants and a desk lamp. _"Dude. These pajama pants are awesome. But why the desk lamp?" Stiles snickered as he set the items down on the rusty table beside him._

"_I was too rough last night. Throwing you down on your desk like that and knocking over your previous desk lamp…" _Stiles laughed.

"_Okay. You don't have to __**ever **__replace something __**we **__break during the course of our very wild, day and nighttime adventures." _Stiles sat on the rusty desk. _"Now get cleaned up wolfy. We'll go to dinner at that diner you like."_

"_How about we just relax by the lake and eat."_ Stiles picked up the box of gifts and began walking out towards his jeep. _"Anything you want to do."_

…

Stiles parked at the lakefront and laid out a blanket. Derek remained sitting upright, while Stiles laid on his lap.

…

Back in Beacon Hills, Scott arrived about a block away from Allison's house. It was a safe meeting place so her parents wouldn't find her. Scott sat in the car waiting when Allison started banging on the window. It startled Scott as he opened the car door.

"_What?! What's wrong?" _

Allison was out of breath from running over and frantically spoke out. _"Where's Derek?"_

"_I don't know. Somewhere with Stiles probably. Why?"_

"_I just overheard my parents. They're choosing tonight…to kill Derek. We have to warn them. Call Stiles and ask him where they are." _Scott dialed Stiles' cell phone.

…

Stiles' phone rang, but he couldn't answer it. The Argents were already there holding both him and Derek at gunpoint.


End file.
